Kingston Ranch
by selflessXroseX1915
Summary: Emmett's "BRILLIANT" idea to get away from the stress leads to all the Cullens on a.... ranch! Vampires Animals 1 clumsy Bella DISASTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight…. Sadly****. I wish I could have some of the profit from it though, now that would be awesome! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me… thanx. And reviews would be greatly appreciated! If you think of something that you think should be in the story or next chapter, etc. just message me! **

**THANX TO QUIRKY-AS-ALICE FOR THE PLOT HELP!**

**thanx**

**Chapter 1**

EPOV

Sitting here in the meadow, I began thinking. Sometimes it's hard for me to be able to think, with the mind reading and all. I needed to think about my relationship with Bella. My mind began to wander into the memories from last spring. Internally I winced. I still remember the way that Bella looked in that hospital bed, and thinking I hope I don't end up putting her in there for life…. That would be horrible, a life without my Bella. 

As I was finally beginning to zone out and enter my little world, I heard a familiar voice. But I looked around and saw no one. I then realized that I was reading minds again…. Sometimes I wish I were human. 

It was Emmett. God, sometimes my brother is the most annoying huge lug in the world! He always comes up with these outrageous ideas… 

"_Hey Eddie… I was thinking… well I guess you know that, hehe. But, ya, so anyways. I was sitting here with Bella and I just came up with this brilliant idea! SO TURN AROUND YOU DUMB ASS!"_

I jerked my head up to see Emmett not 3 inches from my face. God sometimes I wish…

"Ha! You should be more aware of your surroundings Eddie. I could have killed you by the time you realized that I was here. What were you zoned out over? Must be something interesting…" Emmett pried. 

"Umm… ok well I was actually thinking about Bella. Don't jump all over me for thinking about what happened last spring but, well I don't know. I think me and Bella need to get away for a while." I answered his question quite truthfully.

"Dude! I thought I had my thoughts on something else! Damn, I thought I could surprise you." I just looked at Emmett with a look of confusion and somewhere towards humor.

"Oh… Wait! You don't know do you! Haha! Emmett rules again! Ya so anyways. I came to tell you my _brilliant_ **(if Emmett can be brilliant, lol)** idea… ok ready? Here it goes. My idea is…" Emmett was cut off short by Alice and Bella walking into the meadow.

I really couldn't help but just stare at Bella. I don't really even think she has any idea as to what she does to me when we are in the same room together. She is so beautiful that _I am the one who doesn't feel beautiful enough to be standing by her side, or even be with her._ As she and Alice walked into the meadow, she saw me staring at her. And she of course, blushed her beautiful face at me, making her even ten times more beautiful.

"Dude… I wasn't finished telling you my idea!" Emmett pouted like the grown man that he is.

"Oh sorry. Go ahead. I am listening." I replied without taking my eyes off of Bella.

"Ok. So my idea is….. LET'S GO TO MONTANA!" Emmett yelled at Alice, Bella, and me while throwing his hands in the air like some little kid.

"Let's go where?" Bella spoke up for the first time.

"Come on. You know where Montana is right? Well it's just east of here, up against the Canadian border…" Emmett rambled.

"EMMETT! WE ALL KNOW WHERE IT IS! But what we want to know is where in Montana." Bella yelled and then spoke in an innocent tone like she were talking to a child, which is of course Emmett.

"Oh. Well, um. I was actually thinking about a farm?" Emmett almost questioned us.

"Uh Emmett have you not noticed what we are? _We are _vampires…. I don't even want to think of what it would be like if we were around _animals_ 24/7. I mean, that would test us so much. I don't really know Emmett. That would be an awful hard…." I was cut short by Alice giving me a glare telling me to stop and let her speak. The normal Alice.

"Well, Edward, _I_ think it would be an amazing opportunity to test ourselves. But I think the one we should really ask is Bella, because I mean she is going to be the human that is going to have to stay with us all through the 24/7 and have to deal with us vampires." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"Umm… I'm okay with whatever Edward thinks." Bella told Alice in a hushed tone and turned a suddle red.

_Yes. This is my chance to show Bella that I _can_ be unpredictable._

"I'm with Alice. We should go." Bella just looked at me like I had killed her right then, her eyes bulged and her mouth almost touching the ground. She quickly snapped it shut and look towards Alice.

"Okay then. Let's go find us a ranch to go to, ya'll. Hehe. I think this will be kind of fun." Jeez, Alice needs to work on her _ya'lls_ a bit more. 

"Edward, are you sure that you want to do this? I mean we don't have to. Please don't do anything you don't want to do." Bella looked up at me when I wrapped my arm around her waist and started walking with her towards our house.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you." I looked down at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

**Wow. Okay. Let me remind you all again. This is my first fanfic ever! So please reviews will be greatly appreciated! Let me know if you have an idea as to what should happen in the future.**

**What is Carlisle going to say? Ooo…… so much to come!**

**Thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, yep, yep. Chapter 2. I won't keep you waiting so….. HERE IT IS!! This time there will be no update until I get… 10 REVIEWS!!**

Ch.2

BPOV

_Sometimes I wish I were the one that could read minds…. But maybe I will be able to do that when, and if, Edward changes me. I really do hope that I have some "special power" because I am tired of being the odd ball out. _

_So what was this about a farm? Goodness, what is it about Emmett that just encourages him to come up with these ridiculous ideas? But I guess in a way this would be perfect, not only for me but for me _and_ Edward._

"Right, so. What kind of farm are we going to?" I questioned whoever would listen to me.

"Well… I haven't given it much thought, except for actually _going_ to a farm." Emmett looked at all three of us with a confused look on his face. _Bless him, he seems so innocent at times._

"Actually, I think we should talk to Carlisle first. I hope that I'm not the only one who is interested in his perspective about this idea." Edward, my dear Edward. I can never stop staring at him.

"Love, what are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?" Edward pulled me from my thoughts about him, of course.

"Oh… umm. Sorry. No you don't have anything in your teeth. Why would you? You don't eat food that could actually get stuck in your teeth. Hehehe." I had to laugh at the last part about the food. I mean, that was just unavoidable. He really did set himself up for that.

We had been so consumed on our walk, yes a normal human paced walk for my sake, that we didn't even realize that we had already reached the Cullen's massive mansion on the outskirts of Forks. This was a site that I didn't think that I would ever become used to. I hoped that I would be able to spend _all_ of eternity with Edward in someplace magical like this.

Right then, Edward opened the door for me and allowed me in first, such a gentleman. As I looked up, I saw Carlisle standing in the foyer looking at all of us with a smile on his face.

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you today." Carlisle greeted me. This must be where Edward gets his manners from.

"Hi Carlisle. I think that we have something to ask of you. We need your opinion on something." Edward cut to the chase.

"WE WANT TO GO TO A FARM IN MONTANA!! WAHOO!" Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Can I say anymore? Nope.

"Oh well. That is _different_. Although it does sound intriguing." Carlisle stood in the foyer, pondering the idea for all I knew.

"Yes Carlisle that is true. I never thought about it like that." Ok, I was missing something. Oh wait, Edward reads minds.

Sometimes I forget that he can read minds because well, he can't read mine. And at times I am happy that he can't but then at other times…. When I can't think of anything to say, I wish he could because then he would be able to figure me out without me having to _actually_ say it out loud.

"Damn. I swear. We you come around me, please don't think about anything! I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN I END UP MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF A CONVERSTATION." Emmett clarified with Edward and Carlisle.

"Ok Emmett. What I was thinking was that, well…. If we can resist Bella 24/7 then we should be able to handle being on a farm. Though it will take a bit more self control because we do tend to let ourselves go to our animal instincts when we are around animals. But I think we should go. Let's try it." Carlisle informed Emmett and Alice and me.

"Yaa!! Jazzy!! Start packing honey! Yes!! This means we get to go shopping for farm clothes!!" Alice literally screamed as she ran at vampire speed up the stairs to a waiting Jasper in her room.

"Yep, I agree. We should go pack. Come on Bella, let's go start getting our stuff from our room." Edward put his arm around my waist and then picked me up bridal style to carry me at vampire speed up the stairs.

Yes. Edward and I now had our own room, a room that we shared together. We started sharing a room about two weeks after graduation when Charlie left. He left because Renee and Phil have decided to divorce because he is never home and she is sick of the traveling. I personally don't blame her. So this meant that I get to share a room with my Edward for the whole summer, not that we hadn't been sharing my room in Charlie's house. But I don't know. This was different for some reason.

"Love, it is very frustrating when you stop and stare and think like that in front of me. I would like to know what you are thinking. But you don't have to tell me, if you want it to be between you and yourself." He laughed at me. His velvety, smooth laugh that made me melt into his arms, which I normally do and he has to catch me, just like this time.

"You know, you sure do make my life interesting Bella Swan." Edward looked into my eyes and then kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but just kiss him back.

He was the first to pull away, probably because I was turning blue or something outrageous like that. He still insists on me staying human, thus he probably wouldn't want me to die from lack of oxygen from a kiss from _him_.

EPOV

That kiss was perfect. I was reluctant to pull away, but it was for Bella's sake. She _still_ needs to breathe, though I'm sure that she thinks that could be solved with one quick bite. Oh….. I don't know what I would do without her but at the same time I don't want to damn her to a life of night and misery…. And hell. I don't think I could live with myself.

Knock. Knock. Pound. Knock. Knock. Pound

"Yes Emmett, you can come in." I turned around to say to the now opening door with a surprised Emmett walking through it.

"How did you know it was me?" Emmett just looked at me like I was holding a gun at him.

"Umm… Emmett, sweetheart, you are the only one in the house who knocks on people's doors like knock, knock, pound, knock, knock, pound. Sorry to break it to you." Rosalie came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and gave her a long, passionate kiss. He then picked her up and ran to their room.

I knew what sounds would escape from their bedroom, so I quickly shut the door closed.

_I wish I could do that with my Bella._ No Edward, you can't think like that. You could kill her.

When I turned around from the door, I saw Bella looking at the ground with spots of blush still on her face. That would be something that I would miss if Bella were to be changed, seeing the blood rush to her face and then fall just as fast.

"Well that was odd…. I wonder what he wanted to say?" She looked back up at me and smiled.

"Well you know, I know what he was going to say…. Wanna know?" I teased her. She just simply nodded her head at me.

"He came to tell us, '_We are leaving at 9:30 sharp tomorrow morning for the plane to Kingston Ranch. (_**the name just came to me because I was looking at my Veera Bradley bag, the pattern is Kingston, hint hint…. Lol. My inspirations.) **_So make sure that you two…. I mean one…. Get your sleep!" _ I mocked Emmett's booming voice and the hand gestures that he had playing in his head. As I looked down from my "imaginary soapbox" I saw Bella doubled over laughing.

"Oh…. My... gosh!! That was hilarious!! Whew, wow. I don't know what I would have done if Emmett were actually saying that…. I might have died from lack of oxygen!!" She bent over laughing again. Goodness, what am I going to do with her?

I ran to her and scooped her in my arms with one swift movement. I took her to the bed and laid her down next to me on her pillow, the pillow that smelled exactly like her.

"Emmett is right. You need to sleep. The plane ride is going to be at least 6 hours. And we are going to have to actually wake up at 6:00 a.m. because you know how slow everybody else is. Well you get the point.

"Sleep my Bella. I will protect you from the harmful farm animals tomorrow without a doubt. Sleep my Bella." I began to hum her lullaby that I wrote for her. About 5 minutes later she was sound asleep, well except for the sleep talking.

"No Edward…. (Giggle)…. I don't think the pig will hurt me (Giggle)….. I love you too Edward…. Me too, I will love you forever too….. (sigh)." I don't think she even noticed how lovely she was when she sleeped.

I sat there, watching my Bella sleep. I was deep in thought. I was anticipating tomorrow like some little kid about to head off to Disneyland…. No this is better. I am going to Disneyland with _Bella._ A Disneyland filled with icky smells and farm animals…. And _possible _hicks……

**Ahhh!! Poor Edward…. He wants to treat Bella the way he would if he couldn't hurt her… ******

**Review review review review!! Next chapter won't go up without **_**at least **_**10 reviews!!**

**thanx**


	3. AN REQUEST

**PLEASE READ: REGARDS A POSSIBLE NEW STORY OR CONTINUATION! **

**Hey people! Wow. I just got Word on my iMac so now I can get back to writing!! YAH!!**

**So here is what I want to know:**

**Do you want me to continue with the one story I have now?**

**Do you want me to start a completely new story?**

**But here is the dealio:**

**If I get emails saying "YES PLEASE START A NEW STORY" can you give me ideas as to what the story should be about? It can be anything as far as I'm concerned but it has to do with Twilight! It can be an pairings (couples) EXCEPT JacobXBella (sorry not a fan of those).**

**Oh and btw… I would prefer it if the stories were about humans! It's actually harder than you would think to write about a vampire guy falling in love with a human girl than Stephenie Meyer portraits it to be! But I still love her!**

**(I am a major lover of Emmett so…. I'll just let you go where you want with that!)**

**Thanx so much ya'll for putting up with my crap!**

**selflessXroseX1915**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok. You guys didn't fufill the requests that I put in on the last chapter! What happened? Ok well I hope that maybe if I start updating regularly then more people will read the story!...**

**Time to read! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and characters…I own hicks, animals, and Kingston Ranch… oh and Montana!**

BPOV

After being woken up at an ungodly hour of 6am by Emmett, I was reading to rip his head off.

_Flashback_

_I was in a dreaming state of bliss. _

"_No Edward. No. Please! Don't let the piggy eat me! I don't want to be bacon…" Or at least this is what Edward told me when I woke up that I was saying._

_Next thing I know I hear this shaking noise coming from the door. _

"_Aye aye aye… aye! Aye aye aye …. Aye! Wakey wakey eggs and bacy!!" Emmett comes barreling through the open door with a ….. Wow. He was wearing a sombrero and was shaking maracas. _

"_Emmett. You do realize that we are going to Montana not Mexico right?" Edward looked at Emmett like he was a dumb butt._

"_Oh ya. Well they both had M's at the beginning so….. ok well ya. But I was serious about the eggs and bacon. Esme made Bella some for breakfast." Emmett looked so dejected. I _almost _felt bad for him._

_End of Flashback_

So now I was finishing up my eggs and bacon that Esme made. I have to admit, for a vampire that doesn't eat human food, she can cook really good. When I look up I see Alice staring off into space, a look I have come to know as her "premonition face."

"What did you see Alice?" I asked her. What can I say? My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes.

"OOOOOOOO!! EDWARD!! EDWARD!" Alice literally started buzzing. You would think she was on something.

Edward strolls casually into the kitchen but then stops dead in his tracks and doubles over laughing holding his sides. "Oh my gosh! Alice! That is going to be hilarious!"

**ON THE PLANE**

I never did find out what Alice's vision was. I just assumed it was probably better if I didn't know. So I dropped it. Somehow we actually made it to the plane, by some miracle. What wasn't a miracle is that fact that both Alice and Rosalie packed three suitcases each. Alice claimed that she would most definitely need everything in it. Rose just didn't even comment towards me.

Naturally we were in first class. Hey. What else can you expect from a family of vampires that have each been around for at least 70 years and that have an imeasureable amount of money? Yep. The best is what you can expect.

The seating arrangements were as follows:

In the front was Rosalie and Emmett. This was so that Emmett had less of a chance of doing something stupid if the flight attendants were watching him.

Behind them was Alice and Jasper. They were seated there so that Jasper would be able to calm Emmett down enough to keep him at bay.

Then behind them was Edward and me. There really was no explanation behind where we were.

And last but not least was Esme and Carlisle. They claimed that they wanted to be able to watch _all_ of the children.

To say the least, nothing interesting or funny happened while on the plane except for one thing.

Edward handed me a brochure for Kingston Ranch. He claimed that if I were to read this carefully then I would be able to get an idea as to what Alice's vision was about.

_Kingston Ranch _

_Kingston Ranch is located in Montana…. Blah blah. We offer cabins for guests to reside in during their stay…. Complimentary meals for everyone. _Whoa. I don't think Emmett should read this. He might take _Complimentary meals for everyone_ literally. _Ranch includes a variety of animals for everyone to enjoy… cows, pigs, horses, goats, cats, dog, donkeys, chickens, etc…. Please read the schedule below for each days happenings._

_Monday: __Guests arrive; lunch; brief welcome speech from head cowboys; guests to bed._

_Tuesday: __Guests wake up 5AM; breakfast 5:30 AM; introduction to horse riding; 2 hr trail ride; chuckwagon style lunch on trail; everyone returns to camp; guests arrive for bonfire dinner and marshmellow roasting; guests to bed._

_Wednesday: __Guest wake 5:30 AM; breakfast 6:15 AM; introduction to gun handling _**(AN: btw. This is an adult ranch. No kids are here. But the gun lessons are vital for an upcoming chapter in the story. Hehehe.)**_; Target practice shooting; lunch 12PM; Free time for guests to either trail ride or handle guns; Dinner 5PM; brief discussion about Thursdays events; Guests to bed 8 PM_

_Thursday:__ Guests wake 4:45 AM; breakfast 5:15 AM; Guests suited up for Civil War Re-enactment; Re-enactment from 7 AM- 1 PM (Lunch will be served 11:45 PM)._

As I was reading through the schedule and trying to imagine big, burly Emmett riding a horse without squishing it, I noticed Alice looking at me with a knowing smile on her face.

Once I reached Thursday and began reading, I stopped short when I saw that there would be a Civil War Re-enactment.

My first thought was:

"OH CRAP. Jasper."

**Well. I thought that was a pretty good chapter after almost 3 months of nothing! Let me know. I will NOT POST AGAIN unless I get 15 reviews. So people tell your friends to review if you want to know what happens.**

**And I'll let you all go into your imaginations and try to figure out what is going to happen next!**

**Muah!**

**selflessXroseX1915**


End file.
